Death Note - Another Ending
by CEObrainz
Summary: Just another ending, but they all end the same anyway...


Silence echoed about the warehouse as I looked around at the people boring their eyes at me. The boy with white hair crouched on the floor, a beacon in contrast to the musky darkness of his surroundings. Still having that uninterested look on his face, another mask to hide whatever emotions he did have. He was the only one that didn't look at me, he didn't need to, and he already knew he had won the war, or so he thought. Calculating how long it would take to escape, I now noticed the guns secured to each officer in the room. It was impossible to escape without being riddled with bullets. My eyes looked towards the one who had always followed my word, he looked somewhat broken. His eyes stared disbelieving at me, expecting something to happen. Anything that would justify what was happening.

I saw the glint in his eye; he was tempted by fate to commit his life away. Not wanting my best minion to sacrifice himself just yet, I raised my hand. Immediately the members of the task force raised the guns they were holding and pointed them at me, intently.

"Mikami wait." My voice echoed throughout the room, the officers knew I weren't dumb enough to move spontaneously so they held their fire; however Matsuda looked as if he was itching to shoot me.

Mikami looked at me, confused that I had stopped him. He was contemplating whether I knew of his temptation to commit suicide or if I had just chosen the right moment to say his name. I straightened, looking at the members of the SPK and task force in disgust.

"The hand of Kira must not forfeit his or her life without my permission to do so Mikami!"

The others in the room looked confused; they must have thought that I was going mad.

"In the new world there will be only one law, that being the word of Kira. But as we now live in this tainted planet full of disgusting creatures, we must slowly work to purify the misgivings that mankind has done over the millennia."

"Light...it's over, just forget it!" someone spoke out, I didn't really pay attention to who said it but it sounded like Moji.

"It seems we've finally corned the evil killer...Light Yagami." Near spoke to the room, however I was slightly angered upon hearing this, a primal sense to defend myself overtook me and I almost shouted with anger.

"You think I'm evil? I am justice! I protect the innocent and those who fear evil! I am the one who will become the "God" of a new world that everyone desires! All those who would oppose that "God" they are the ones who are truly evil!" My voice bore a tone that no one in the room had heard yet, they all looked at me in what I could only assume was fear.

It was then that I laughed. It took over me; a plague of laughter filled my body and forced its way out. The very depths of my soul pouring through my voice into the hearts of the would be victims still pointing their guns at me. Matsuda started quivering, it looked as if he was about to pull the trigger, just to stop the laughter. However my abrupt silence possibly saved my life.

"Yes...I am Kira and I have won."

"Yet we are still alive" Near pointed out, getting bored of this conversation.

"Perhaps you are too quick to judge, what If I were to say that there was another Notebook out that door right now?"

"Impossible, there are only two that have been used for the killings. We both know that Mr Yagami, so why delay the inevitable?"

I smiled a grin that even put off Near.

"You're too young for this game child. L would have calculated the chance of another notebook and taken precautions to make sure such a possibility cannot be used against him. Compared to him, you are nothing but an insignificant worm with the work of your predecessor to help you."

"You say this and yet here I am in this room, alive on the verge of arresting Kira. Not to mention that L is dead by your hand."

"L may be dead but so are you..."

I didn't move, only glancing at my wrist to check the time.

3...

2...

1...

Matsuda was the first to fall, he clutched his heart in the same way thousands have done to the powers of the Death Note. The others gasped in shock, Near's eyes widened in actual fear, he was suddenly faced with a scenario where Kira had been right all along.

As the other members of the Japanese task force slowly died, I walked towards Near. Mikami was glowing with a newfound awe and knelt in embarrassment for ever doubting my abilities.

"H...how are you doing this?" Near sputtered, waiting for the inevitable heart attack to kill him.

"You would have done well to pay attention to my words. I recall telling Mikami that the hand of Kira will only die when I tell him to. Well last time I checked Near, I had two hands!"

The door to the warehouse opened for the fourth time, a small figure appeared, a mere silhouette in the holiness of the white light that shone through the door.

"Near...meet Dikata, or how she prefers to be called, the second hand of Kira!"

In her hand was a small book, no bigger than a phone. Its black leather cover had scribing all over its body compromised of gold and silver lettering. The book was in fact made out of pages from the first Death Note, used to form a third and with some calculated bribing with a certain Shinigami, made to function as a normal one would.

I saw near Near's reaction as he felt a sensation in his body, different from a heart attack yet more sinister in nature. His very body was giving way under him. First his sense of touch had disappeared, the clothes on his body non-existent. Closely afterwards his vision started greying whilst his mouth dried out completely. His sense of smell remained, not out of remorse for the dying boy, but so that the metallic smell of his blood would fill his mind. Near moved away from where I stood, not being able to determine whether he had purchase on the ground or not.

I scoffed at the pitiful sight, tilting my head to watch the boy suffer. With cautious eyes, I saw the small girl walk up to Mikami, cowering behind him like a scorned servant would in front of their King. This was the first time she had been in my presence; everything else had been set up behind the scenes.

"I told you Near. You're playing a game far too complicated for the likes of you…"

I….I lost?

Near didn't say it, but I could see the words reflected in his tears.

"It's finally over," I said, "There is no one left in this world that can oppose me!"

Unbeknownst to me, Mikami and Dikata gave each other a quick glance, stepping back simultaneously.

The next few seconds were a blur.

A bright light, coming out of nowhere, blinded me. Forcing my eyes to adjust I saw myself surrounded by almost 30 officers in full riot gear. Almost all of them had guns pointing in my direction. Mikami was on the floor, an officer had already arrested him.

But the girl was being led out in a similar fashion to a VIP.

Greatly confused, I looked at near again. His face was paler than usual, but very full of life.

"How?" I sputtered.

_Everything had gone to plan, I asked Mikami to give the book to…._

"Yes Kira." Near spoke "She was another member of the same orphanage; we forced this scenario so that we could get a confession from you.

I noticed Moji standing up, his face avoiding mine at all costs. He handed over a recording device to another one of the officers and walked away. In a similar fashion, all the members of the task-force, who should have been killed picked themselves up and walked away. Only Matsuda spared a glance in my direction.

_Was that anger or disgust? No….it was pity._

"Ryuk," I said in a low voice, "Get me out of here!"

Near, having heard what I said watched in fascination to see what would happen.

Every second seemed to last an hour as I waited for the Shinigami to act.

Then I clutched my heart.

"The only way you're leaving this place is in a body bag," the raspy voice chuckled, "Your time is up, you're no fun anymore now that you've been caught."

"No…" I spluttered before collapsing to the floor.

In the dim lighting of the warehouse, all the people in the room looked at my dying figure as my conscience faded away.


End file.
